edfandomcom-20200215-history
One Size Fits Ed
"One Size Fits Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 4 and the 82nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy wishes that he was a superstar. Eddy tries to make Jimmy's wish come true by turning him into a sumo wrestler. Once he successfully does so, Eddy must now find a way to get Jimmy to Japan since sumo wrestlers are revered only in Japan. Plot Thanks to one of Edd's optical illusions, it actually looks like they're making some money for once as his wishing well scam entices starstruck Jimmy and sourpuss Sarah to part with their cash. Ed however has other things on his mind, far bigger things in fact as he's decided that he wants to be a sumo wrestler! Never one to pass up the chance of a quick buck, sneaky Eddy, suspecting there's cash to be made from sumo wrestling, decides that there's cash to be made for Ed. But Ed doesn't want to be groomed for stardom, so who else will do? Jimmy seems to have all the necessary requisites since he wants to be a star. Jimmy is then sprung out of his clothes and into a diaper and Eddy wants to make both his and Jimmy's wishes to come true. The only thing he's lacking in fact is bulk but Eddy's relentless since he offers meat from Rolf's meat locker to him (Edd wasn't happy that Ed stole Rolf's meat locker for this plan), but Jimmy refuses to eat any of it. Jimmy then shows Eddy his secret stash of peaches and cream. Eddy decides that will work just as well. Eddy is then shown to get Jimmy to gain tons of weight by eating the peaches and cream and doing other forms of training that will help with the idea. It's only a matter of time before the calorie-overload takes effect as Jimmy suddenly inflates to the size of a giant shed. After a match between Jimmy and Ed, Jimmy and Eddy start celebrating as they're on his way to sumo stardom - fame, bodyguards and lots and lots of cash! Naturally, Edd has been trying to put a word in all along and he's been roundly ignored, but a reality check from Edd comes Eddy's way with the realization that yes, sumo wrestlers are revered, rich, and famous! But only in their native land, which is Japan! When he tries to mail Jimmy to Japan, it doesn't work as Jimmy is too big to fit in the mailbox and he breaks through it. Eddy, angry that his plan was all for naught, is ready to quit, but Jimmy cries out to him that he believes in him and wants to go to Japan and this is enough to convince Eddy to try again and get Jimmy to Japan.. Getting to the land of the rising sun proves harder than he'd thought and when he tries to fly all the way to Japan (via an anvil tied to a streetlamp) he and Ed both end up getting crushed by Jimmy's huge body. In the end, both Ed and Eddy are confined to an intensive care unit in Edd's bedroom while Jimmy is forced to exercise on a bike to get rid of all of the fat he gained as per Sarah's orders. After seeing Sarah train Jimmy, Eddy claims to Edd that he has learned something, but not what Edd thought he would learn. He suggests creating a weight loss clinic. He tries to get Jimmy's attention, but because of his body cast he falls out the window and plunges to the ground. Edd notes there has to be a moral to this story and Ed states that Eddy is the man with the plan. Eddy asks for help as the episode irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': "Ready? GO!" and Jimmy toss each of their quarters into the "wishing well" and listen for the splash Jimmy: "Supermarket tabloids, here I come!" Eddy: the wishing well scam has worked "They fell for it! Did ya see that?" Edd: "The magic of geometrical drafting. Note: the brain can be fooled by what the eye perceives. A simple optical illusion, Eddy. Did you write that down?" Eddy: "No. Gimme the cash!" Edd: Eddy's face "Eddy! Taking notes is an essential part of learning." Eddy: "Are you touching my face?" Edd: pause "Oh, um, yes. Sorry. The way to a successful moneymaking venture requires-" Eddy: "No notes! Like I need you to tell me how to make cash! I was born to fleece, Double D! Do you know who I think I am?" Edd: "Unfortunately, yes." ---- *'Ed': "Guess what I am guys?" Eddy: sourly "An idiot?" Ed: happily "Been there done that, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "The brain can be fooled by what the eye heaves. C'mon Ed, lend me a gut, will ya?'" Edd: "That's 'perceives', Eddy. I told you to take notes." ---- *'Eddy': about Jimmy "He'd look great in a diaper!" ---- *'Eddy': Jimmy "The road to stardom starts with catering kid. You're gonna be huge!" Jimmy: of just how huge he's gonna be "I'm with you Svengali, I wanna be a VIP, ready, willing and able!" look and voice "Mold me!" ---- *'Ed': taken Rolf's meat shed "Nothin' says lovin' like somethin' from the toolshed!" Edd: You took Rolf's meat locker?! Eddy: "Don't wreck the mood, Geisha-boy." ---- *'Ed': "Look at Jimmy waddle!" Jimmy: "My tushie's too big!" ---- *'Jimmy 'to Ed's arm sticking out of his belly button: "I've got a wiggly in my belly button! Get it out! Get it out!" ---- *'Jimmy': "My pudgy pecs burst through the mailbox, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': to go to Japan "All packed, Eddy! Got my jammies, undies, sockies, slippers, a toe clipper, and a sponge." Eddy: "Ask me if I care, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready for launch, Ed!" Ed: ready to launch off "Uh, no time for lunch, Eddy! Because we are going to Japan!" ---- *'Edd': "Well, I've certainly learned something today." Ed: "That Eddy is the man with the plan!" Eddy: in the ground "Help!" Trivia/Goofs *While Edd has the wishing well piece on his head, his hat is lighter than normal, and he has shadows around his eyes. *This is the second time that Sarah insults Jimmy. The first was "Wish You Were Ed". *13th time Kevin doesn't appear. *10th time Rolf is absent. He was mentioned only by Edd. *8th time Jonny is absent. *18th time Nazz is not seen. *58th time The Kankers don't appear. *Jimmy's sumo wrestler name is "Immafatso Jimbo". *If you look carefully, while Jimmy is removed from his clothes and is about to be put in a diaper, he is wearing his rainbow underwear from "Ed in a Halfshell". *Ed's wrestling name is "Yokozuna Ed." Yokozuna is the highest rank of sumo wrestling. *This is the second time Eddy tutors Jimmy on cash (sort of)(the first was "Ed in a Halfshell"), and the first time on being a sumo wrestler. *In the title card look at the top of the screen, there are three hairs exactly like Eddy's and it also appears to have his build and size. *Soon after failing to mail Jimmy to Japan, Eddy launches Edd into the sky with the Chinese take-out box he was wearing on his head as part of his costume. When he landed later in the scene, he was wearing his normal clothing. However, when he got up seconds later, he was wearing his costume again, though without the box. *'Ed': "Nothin' says lovin' like something from the tool shed!" A reference to the old Pillsbury ad campaign, with "tool shed" in place of "oven." *'Jimmy': "I'm with you, Svengali!" In the obscure novel Trilby by George du Maurier, Svengali is a manipulative hypnotist, mentor and manager to the title character Trilby O'Ferrall, an opera singer. His name has since become a slang term for a manipulative person, especially one who makes or breaks pop culture stars. *In this episode, Rolf's shed is full of meat, but in other episodes it's seen with various other things such as: #A lot of potatoes #Many tools (including Victor) and a bag of seeds *This episode is later referenced by Eddy in "A Fistful of Ed". *This is one of the few episodes in which Eddy manages to keep his (rather, someone else's) hard-earned money, without having to refund it. Most of the time he is forced to give it back due to the scam backfiring somehow. *'Running Gag:' The Eds trying to figure out a way to get them and Jimmy to Japan to fulfill Jimmy's career. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *Although it was an optical illusion, Sarah and Jimmy still hear a splashing noise when they toss their coins into the well, when there should have been none due to the well not being actually real. *Eddy reveals in this episode that he hates tea. Gallery NDVD 002.JPG|Jimmy is wishing. File:Fat_Jimmy.jpg|Immafatso Jimbo. Night_sky.jpg|Normal sky at night. Night_sky_eddy.jpg|Eddy's vision on that. Vlcsnap-227883.png|Ed and Eddy after Jimmy crushed them. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4